Whatever It Takes
by notsogirlygirl4
Summary: He knew he couldn't have another drink. He couldn't have another sip. He knew he had to do whatever it takes to get her back. Dramione Story
1. Left Alone

He wakes up from the sun shining into his room. He looks for her, but sees nothing but a letter sitting on his dresser. He quickly gets out of bed and gets the letter. It has little written on it, but it says a whole lot.

Dear Draco,

I love you, but I had to leave. I can't stay with you like this, with you so different. Take care of yourself.

Hermione

He crumples the letter and throws it across the room. He screams.

"I know what I have to do" He says out loud to no one in particular. He rushes down the stairs to the kitchen. He opens a cabinet, taking out all the glass bottles opening them one by one and pouring every last bit of the liquid down the drain. The poison that has controlled him, that has changed him. "I'll do whatever it takes to get her back" He promises to himself as he continues to pour everything down the drain and out of his life.

He hears his phone ring.

"Hello?" He asks in exasperation as he picks up the phone.

"Draco, it's me Blaise"

"Blaise, now is not a good time" Hinting for Blaise to hang up.

"I was just checking to see if we are still on for tonight"

Crap. Draco smacks himself in the head. He was supposed to go to the bar with Blaise tonight. "Yeah"

"Ok, bye"

"You sure you don't want anything, Draco?" Asks Blaise for the third time that night.

"I'm sure" says Draco Fighting his feeling to order a drink.

"OK"

All night long Draco remembers his promise to stay sober, his promise to become himself again. He talks to everyone at the bar, catches up with old friends. The need inside of him grows stronger, but he continues to fight it. When the night ends he is glad for it, and can't wait to go back to his home, back to his bed. He says goodbye and rushes home.

As soon as he enters he calls for his house elf Tinky to get his coat and shoes.

As he walks into his bedroom he sighs with relief as he realized he got through one day without a drink, He got through one day sober. He picks up the crumpled letter on the floor and reads it over and over again until he falls asleep. Little does he know that that paper just began the most important year of his life. That paper will stop him every time he wants a drink. That paper will be his promise to himself, his motivation, and his story.


	2. The Beginning of Now

**This is my first fanfiction story but i hope you guys like it. Chapter 1 was really short so I tried to make this one longer. Here goes nothing for chapter two**

* * *

Draco knocks at the door. He doesn't know how or why he is doing this. He doesn't know weather or not Harry will even help him. If Harry does help him he doesn't know why. All he knows is that he needs help and he thinks Harry can help him.

"What in Merlin's Beard is taking him so long?" He says for no reason other to complain. He hears footsteps and quickly tries to think how to approach the situation.

"Hello, how ar...Oh it's just you Malfoy. What do you want? "

" Mrs. Potter I was hoping I could speak to your husband if you don't mind. Is he home?"

"Harry is at the office right now, what matter were you hoping to speak about?" said Ginny. She kept wishing in her head that he would just leave, she didn't need him near her home and children any longer than necessary. She knew of the problems that he had with alcohol for Hermione had told her. She didn't want anyone like him near her children especcially since she wasn't guite sure he was sober right now. He was after all at Harry's door, Harry his childhood enemy.

"Nothing pressing. Do you know when he will be home?" Draco asked using all the control he had not to scream in frustration.

"Usually he arrives around 6:30, right before dinner."

"Could I come again then to talk to him please?"

Ginny replied" Could you come at 8 instead, that is when we are usually done with dinner and my children are in bed."

"That would be great, Thank You." Draco walks away and manages to stay calm. He never thought that it would be this hard to stop..to stop what he has been doing. He also never thought he be going to "Mr. Potter himself"for help of any kind of help. It was at the moment that he realized he never thought that he would be doing a lot of things or be a lot of things. He never thought that he would drive a muggle car, he never thought that he would live in a place surrounded by muggles, he never thought that he would try to change for Hermione Granger. He Never thought he would fall in LOVE with Hermione Granger, first of our class. He thought that he would be a great a powerful dark wizard, he thought that he would change the world, he thought that he knew who he was and who he is. He didn't know who he was, he didn't what he was. He didn't know why he was brought into this world.

* * *

Draco paced up and down the sidewalk near Potters house. He sat in his car for an hour and then he just couldn't sit still any longer...he needed to move. He climbed out of his car and started to pace. He didn't go anywhere in particular he just waited. ...and waited and waited. Finally when he checked his watch it said that it was 7:59. "Thank Goodness"he cried out only one more minute. That minute was the longest of his life. He walked slowly up to the door and waited till the clock struck 8. Then he knocked.

"Hello Draco" greeted Harry calmly. "To what do I owe the pleasure"

"I was wondering, hoping really, that you could help me with something."

"What is it?"

"I would rather discuss it somewhere else could you..?" Draco asked motioning that he would like to take a walk or somehting of the matter.

"Ok, how bout we go down to the pu-"

"NO" he said quickly cutting Harry off.

"Fine how bout we just go down the park they have benches where we can talk" Harry suggested calmly, wondering why Draco of all people was here.

They walked in silence for about 10 minutes down to the park. They both sat down and Draco started to explain why he was here. He didn't tell Harry about Hermione, just about his drinking problem and that he wanted to stop. Harry didn't inquire any further.

"Alright" He said, "I'll help you, but first we have to agree on something. Ok? One vary important matter."

"What is it?"

"You have to understand that yesterday was the end of then. Today is the Beginning of Now"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? If I get 5 reviews before Saturday Ill update on Saturday. If not you have to wait till Tuesday.**


	3. Replacing the Gone

**I am so sorry it took my so long to update this chapter really wasn't easy to write...so I hope you guys like it. I worked hard on it. Please don't yell at me. It was a difficult chapter to develop.**

* * *

"Harry, can we just stop please...I was wrong I can't do this"

"No, we can't stop when we talked about this you said you knew it wouldn't be easy,and that it wouldn't be agreeable."

"Fine I'll try ONE more time."

"Alright, on the count of three. 1 2 3"

Draco struggles to lift up the 350 pounds of weights with his arms for the hundredth time that evening. He has been struggling and sweating and working all evening. He was getting worn out and all he wanted to do was go across the street to the liquor store and get a bottle of vodka. But then he thought of Hermione, and he realized that he wanted her more than any drink he could think of...and pushed the weight over his head counted to five and put it back down.

" Draco, I think the weight has the best of you. Just give up already you ferret." Draco shoots up off the bench and hugs Blaise."

"I've got to go check something real quick. You guys can just hang out for a minute." Harry exists the room.

"What are you doing here, don't you have a job you need be at right now?"

"Yes, but I also have a friend who needs someone to help him through a hard time right about now."

"Ok, now you are just sounding like a girl, man"

"No, I'm just being a friend and Speaking of girls Hermione sent me a patronus, she explained everything. Why didn't you tell me man, we are supposed to be there for each other but I can't if you don't tell me what's going on"

"I didn't see why you would care, you don't owe me anything."

"Um, do I have to remind you of the time I accidentally set my neighbor's house on fire. There was a baby in there and I got my apparating license suspended the week before so I couldn't go get it. You went in saved the baby and gave me the credit. I owe you plenty man"

"That was ages ago, besides my problem is a little harder to solve then popping in and out of location"

"Which means that you are going to need a lot of moral support, and I know that it is cheesy , but if you have a problem let us be there for you."

"You are not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope"

"Didn't think so. Fine you can 'help' but if I want you to leave for a minute LEAVE. Got it?" Blaise nods once but clearly. "Good now go find Harry because I have no clue where in Merlin's Beard he went."

"Fine" Blaise walked off while Draco sat there thinking over everything that had happened in the past months, all the sudden he realized that he didn't ask Blaise if Hermione seemed well in the patronus message of hers. He made a mental note to do that before Blaise left to go home.

"Alright you ready for one more round?"

"No, and why are we doing this anyway, how does this help my problem work itself out."

"This is helpful because drinking was a big part of your life, and now there is an empty spot. We can find something to fill it or else you will just go back to your old habits." 'There is more then one empty spot in my life' thought Draco, thinking of Hermione and the hole she left.

"Alright, but this isn't permanent is it, because I really don't think weight lifting is my thing. I mean we can try other things too can't we?" asked Draco. Hoping that this wasn't the only way, praying that this wasn't the only way.

"No, this is not. There are hundreds of other things we can try, so this is just one way of many. By the way I didn't really think you would like this, I just wanted to see how far I could push you." Harry laughed as he was picking up and putting down, different combos of weights.

"Well then, I guess I know why you did this now. You really just wanted to see me wimp out didn't you." This was more of a statement then a question.

"That really isn't the reason why I chose to help you Draco. You need to know that I helped you because I am an auror for the Ministry of Magic. I wanted to help people, that's how I want to live my life. You fit the bill of needing help so I said yes."

"Ok, so are we going to continue or do I need to walk out for you to realize we are not doing anything right now?"

"How about we stop for now, and try something new tomorrow. This doesn't seem to be your thing even though I never thought that it would be anyway."

"That is bloody alright with me" shouted Draco, glad he could rest and ice his sore shoulder, and back."You were trying to cripple me over there weren't you?"

"Maybe, remember have a good day and don't leave an empty spot." Harry walked out of the fitness club and smiled to himself as he thought about what he was doing for people. Still though he felt guilty, if only Draco knew, if only he knew.

* * *

**So that is that chapter, it not my best work but I worked hard on it. Give me 3 reviews I'll post on Friday, give me less and I'll wait till next Sunday. Have a good week.**


	4. What is Lost, is now Found (Sort of)

**So I guess you guys probably hate me by now...I try to post everyweek but it is really hard with my schedule...Anyway I tried to make this one really good to make up for it. Here goes something...**

* * *

She paced back and forth debating whether or not to knock on the door...trying to figure out what we would happen if she did knock. This went on for more than 10 minutes until finally she walked up to the door, knocked and waited. She realized she needed help, and she could trust Ginny more than almost anyone. She told herself it wasn't too late...that she could still apparate away and they would think that it was a kid playing ding-dong-ditch. She was just about to when Ginny opened the door. she just stood there half-smiling waiting for Ginny to do or say anything.

"Hermione"

"Hey, how have you been?"

"Fine, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you" All of the sudden a little red-hair girl popped up from behind her mother. Hermione couched down and waved smiling at the little girl. The little girl just stood there. "Hello and what might your name be?"

The little girl looked up at her mother and quietly said "Lily Luna, but everybody just calls me Lil"

"Well it is very nice to meet you Lil, how are you doing?"

"Very well, tank you. This is my mummy" Lily hugged her mothers leg even tighter. She just stood there staring until she decided that it was boring and wanted to play with her toys. She then bolted away as she went to run upstairs. Ginny just laughed as her daughter ran, and then turned back to Hermione.

"That's my daughter, she a rabbit. Moves quickly not waiting for anything or anybody." Ginny smiled, and you could tell she was proud of her daughter like nobody else.

"How old is she?"

"Three, I have two others both boys."

"Really, they like Harry?"

"Yes, except they are a lot lazier. Oh I'm sorry my manners. Would you like to come on in?"

"Thank you, I would love too."

"Just take a seat anywhere." Hermione sat down on a plain chair, and Ginny noticed that she looked really nervous and tried to figure out how to approach the situation. She thought about this for a few minutes as they just sat there in complete silence. Finally, just as she was about ask Hermione said something.

"I need your help" Ginny just stared and took a minute to respond.

"What do you need?"

"Ginny you should know this isn't going to be easy. It could be dangerous, an you will probably get hurt. It also will hit really close to home." Hermione was waiting for Ginny to respond, she sat there silently...preparing herself for Ginny to say no.

"What do you mean" Ginny asked after sitting silence.

"It involves Ron, and not in a good way."

"Nothing involves Ron in a good way. Every since he got sent to Azkaban."

"I'm sorry about that...but I had to report him"

"I understand. Hey he was a Death Eater and he deserves to be where he is now. I'll help, so what do you need?"

"OK, so news has been traveling around that the people in Azkaban are planning a breakout...and I know what you are about to say. 'That it is not possible and we all know it' but we also know that if anyone would plan a breakout it is Ron. I'm scared that he will come looking for me if he does escape. I'm the one that reported that. Then add the fact that I left him for Draco. Things don't appear to be in favor. I came to ask you to help me. I need a place to live, and a place that is well protected. Could you help me?"

"No problem" Hermione is thrilled and then suddenly looks as though she remembers something else.

"Oh one more thing. Can you make sure Draco doesn't find out I'm here?"

"Why? Doesn't he know what is going on with you?"

Hermione looked away for a second and then explains everything to Ginny. How Draco wasn't himself anymore, how she left him. And how she wants him to get better before they are together once more. Ginny nods in agreement and then gets up.

"Here, I'll show to your room. I really missed you, you know."

"I missed you too, I'm glad that I came here. You are my best friend. You know that." They hug and as they are walking up the stairs, Ginny and Hermione catch up everything that has been going on in both of their lives.

They walk down a hall and Ginny stopped at a robin blue door. She opened it and said "Here is your room. You have your own bathroom, and it is packed with every toiletry you will need."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." They hear a door open and slam shut. They both run down the stairs and Ginny is about to speak, when Harry sees Hermione. Harry looks very upset and noticing Hermione seems to make everything much worse.

"Mione, what are you doing here?" Ginny quickly explains the situation and then motions for Harry to sit down.

"What is wrong? I don't say it is nothing. I know it is something you never look like this." Ginny sits quietly and waits for Harry to respond while Hermione just stands there quietly trying to think of something to say.

After a few minutes Harry finally speaks. He takes a deep breath and says "We just got word from Azkaban. Ron broke out of Azkaban, and they have no clue where he is."

* * *

**A cliffhanger. I hope this makes up for what a terrible writer I have been. Please leave a review of this chapter and tell me what you hope to happen. Luv all of you that read are the reason I keep on writing. xxxxxx :)**


	5. Breathe, Please Breath

**Hey guys...so last chapter I think was a big one. I hope you guys liked and here is this one, I'll try to post more regularly now.**

* * *

The three of them just sit there is silence. Hermione starts to cry and Ginny goes over to her and holds her. They just sit there, and after a while Hermione calms down and tries to speak.

Breathing heavily, "G-guys I'm sorry. I should have never gotten you involved. I should go." She shakily walks away, looking like she is about to fall. Stumbling to the door she shakes as she tried to open the door crying. The look of worry shows on her face as she falls down. Ginny and Harry rush over and quickly get her up and carry her to the couch.

_"Episkey" _Harry quickly mutters a spell to heal any minor injuries that may have resulted from the fall. "Are you OK?"

Hermione just curled up on the coach, still crying. Trembling she slowly nodded yes. Harry and Ginny looked at eachother in doubt. He raised his eyebrows as if asking what to do. She shrugged then proceeded to hug Hermione hoping it would help calm Hermione down.

"I think she is in shock. Do you know any spells that would help her at all?" Ginny asked, hoping Harry could do something to help her best friend.

"No, I really don't think so. We need to call someone in to help."

"Who should we call?" Harry and Ginny racked their brains trying to figure out who would be the best person to call. In a normal situation they both would have called Hermione. They clearly knew that she needed help in this situation, and she would not be able to help this time.

After a minute or two Harry ran off. "Where are you going?"

"To get someone to help." Harry shouted behind him. Ginny had no clue where he was going but didn't bother to figure out. In the mean time she tried to get Hermione to say anything or do anything that would help calm her down.

"Hermione, breath. Tell me what you need" Ginny tried to coax Hermione into doing anything, but she soon realized that Hermione could not stop crying. So Ginny just sat there holding the crying Hermione. "Where in the bloody hell is Harry?, and when will he be back from where ever in the world he went?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

Ginny jumps up as Harry walks through the door with a man in a weird white coat following him. Ginny just stares at him and follows him with their eyes as he goes over to Hermione.

"Who is this" Ginny mouths to Harry. As the doctor approaches Hermione, Ginny widens her eyes and gets angry. Hermione is her best friend and she does not want someone she does not know touching her.

"It is OK Ginny, I'm a Dr. Templ, I'm not from the Wizarding World but I can help your friend" He waits for Ginny's reaction before he approaches Hermione anymore. Ginny nods slowly, and watches Dr. Templ's every move as he approaches Hermione.

"How do you know about us?" Ginny got curious as the Doctor was talking to Hermione and observing her actions.

"I am from the Wizarding World, I just chose a profession apart from it. I love being a wizard, but I wanted to be normal, not have to hide. Harry and I met when I was visiting someone as St. Mungo's and well we got talking."

"Alright, I'll leave you to your work. Thank you for helping her. You have no idea how much this means to me. How much this means to us."

"I do actually, I was in a situation like this once. I'm just here to help. Hermione, I need you to count to Ten. Ok, take one big deep breath for me. I'll count with you." Hermione breathing slows down and slowly she regains herself.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was just a follow up on the last. Please leave a review.**

**XXX~notsogirlygirl4**


End file.
